Hanged
by wine13706
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang Lee Sungmin selalu merasa 'digantung' oleh Cho Kyuhyun? KyuMin, slight KyuSeo/WonMin. GS for uke.
1. Chapter 1: Entahlah

**Title**: Hanged

**Author**: wine13706

**Cast**:

Cho Kyuhyun (N)

Lee Sungmin (Y)

Choi Siwon (N)

Seo Joohyun

**Genre:** Angst

**Summary**: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Lee Sungmin yang merasa 'digantung' oleh Cho Kyuhyun?

Note from Author: jika terjadi kesamaan plot, itu tidak sengaja. Karena saya sempat menonton ini di televisi, entah judulnya apa karena tiba-tiba bosen dan nemu ini. Tapi sisanya aku yang mikirin hehe.

Yongsan High School, Juni 2013.

"Minnie!"

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Minnie' itu segera menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya itu. Ia melihat ada seorang laki-laki yang tersenyum saat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya?" tanggap gadis itu.

"Hari ini, aku senang sekali" ucap laki-laki itu antusias.

"Kenapa?"

"Ajakan kencanku diterima oleh_nya_"

"Ah—chukkae! Lakukan dengan baik, ya!"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk lalu segera beranjak pergi dari tempat gadis itu. Sepeninggal laki-laki itu, si gadis menghela nafasnya berat, menahan rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya.

Gadis itu bernama Lee Sungmin, biasa dipanggil 'Sungmin', 'Minnie' atau 'Ming', siswa kelas 2-B. Parasnya cantik sekaligus imut, dengan rambut yang selalu ia gerai bergelombang, dan berponi, serta hidungnya yang bangir, bibirnya yang kissable, matanya seperti rubah, dan kulitnya halus seperti bayi yang baru dilahirkan ke dunia.

Sementara laki-laki yang bercerita kepada Sungmin bernama Cho Kyuhyun, siswa kelas 2-A. Ia merupakan seorang siswa yang memiliki kepintaran luar biasa, apalagi dalam matematika. Awalnya dari SMP ia mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di Jepang, yang mengharuskan ia turun satu tingkat dari seharusnya. Namun, karena kepintarannya, ia bisa loncat ke kelas 2. Selain terkenal pintar, ia juga punya banyak penggemar karena ketampanannya. Rambut brunette berwarna cokelat, bermata obsidian, hidung mancung, dan memiliki bibir tebal. Meskipun di wajahnya terdapat beberapa titik bekas jerawat, namun tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

Apakah kalian bertanya mengapa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berteman, padahal mereka beda kelas? Ohoho, jawabannya adalah mereka berteman sejak kecil dan mereka bertetangga. Orang tua Sungmin dan Kyuhyun merupakan sahabat dari SMA, sehingga dua pasangan itu menikah bersama, di gereja yang sama, di tanggal yang sama dan menempati rumah di perumahan yang sama. Wajar jika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah lama bersama.

Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini suka bercerita tentang gadis pujaannya bernama Seo Joohyun atau biasa di panggil Seohyun, merupakan hoobae mereka, kelas 1-A. Pintar akademik maupun musik, gadis itu suka sekali bermain piano di ruang musik sekolah ini. Tak perlu di deskripsikan bagaimana fisiknya karena itu akan membuat hati seseorang sakit. Siapa yang sakit? Lee Sungmin jawabannya.

Sungmin memang menyukai Kyuhyun dari SMP. Itu karena saat teman-teman SMP-nya pernah membullying Sungmin mendorong gadis itu hingga sikut dan lututnya berdarah. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga melempari Sungmin dengan telur busuk yang baunya tidak bisa dijelaskan, kemudian disiramnya Sungmin dengan air dari toilet sekolah, menambah rasa perih di badan dan tentunya, hati Sungmin. Mereka melakukannya saat pulang sekolah, saat sekolah sepi. Siapa sangka, seorang Cho Kyuhyun kebetulan melihat kejadian itu dan segera melabrak orang-orang yang melakukan itu kepada Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengancam mereka—melaporkan hal ini kepada Kepala Sekolah agar mereka di Drop Out— untuk tidak melakukan hal semacam ini kepada Sungmin. Semenjak itu, Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun.

Ironisnya, Kyuhyun tidak peka. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya—pelajaran dan Seohyun—sehingga Sungmin agak diabaikan dan Kyuhyun akan datang kepada Sungmin jika ia ingin bercerita. Contohnya tadi, Kyuhyun baru saja mengajak Seohyun berkencan minggu ini. Kyuhyun sempat takut Seohyun akan menolaknya, namun takdir berkata lain, Seohyun menerima ajakan tersebut. Ya, Kyuhyun senang. Rasanya bebannya seperti terangkat dan dilempar jauh-jauh ke pulau asing.

Kembali ke cerita.

Jam pelajaran sekolah sudah usai. Sungmin segera membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan tulisnya, lalu ia masukkan ke tas sekolahnya. Di pakainya tas itu dan segera berjalan keluar dari kelas. Belum semenit, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun sedang bersenda gurau bersama gadis pujaannya itu.

Nyut.

Hati Sungmin terasa teremas-remas. Sakit rasanya bila orang yang kamu suka bersama orang lain. Yang bisa kamu lakukan adalah melihatnya dari jarak jauh.

Tes. Tes.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Sungmin menetes, tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia hanya bisa berdiri, terdiam membisu melihat kejadian itu.

"Ming?"

Sungmin segera kembali ke alamnya dan tersenyum kepada orang yang memanggilnya itu. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Y-ya?"

"Matamu kenapa? Kok menangis?"

"H-hah?"

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengusap air matanya itu dengan kasar.

"T-tidak. Hanya kemasukan debu, hehehe" elak Sungmin

"Oh, kukira kenapa. Sebenarnya aku mau bilang, aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu karena aku sudah berjanji kepada Seohyun. Maaf ya" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, bahkan tak ada raut bersalah dari wajahnya.

Nyut.

Sakit hatilah—lagi Sungmin. Memang, setiap hari, Sungmin pulang sekolah bersama Kyuhyun dengan berjalan kaki, lalu ke halte bis—tentu saja naik bis, lalu berjalan lagi sampai rumah mereka. Tapi, baru kali ini Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu, tidak berkata apapun sebelumnya, bahkan ia mengatakannya saat ia ingin mengajak Kyuhyun pulang.

"I-iya. Kalian berhati-hatilah." Ujar Sungmin terbata, setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakit. Memang sakit. Itu yang dirasakan Sungmin. Ia meremas bahan seragamnya, sebagai pelampiasan emosinya. Bukannya marah, ia hanya kecewa akan sikap Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Kyuhyunnya yang dulu ceria, suka menemaninya berjalan-jalan, mengajarinya pelajaran yang kurang dimengerti, sekarang berbeda. Semenjak Kyuhyun suka dengan Seohyun, Kyuhyun terasa jauh dari Sungmin. Sungmin ingin belajar pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan entengnya, "Aku sibuk", memang sibuk kok, sibuk memandang Seohyun.

Sekarang Sungmin sudah sampai di gerbang sekolahnya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat ada seorang laki-laki bertubuh atletis sedang berdiri di samping gerbang, seakan menunggu Sungmin pulang bersamanya.

"Siwon-ssi?" gumam Sungmin.

Choi Siwon. Anak donatur sekolah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, yang jelas kaya raya dan bila berhubungan dengannya maka semuanya terjamin, kalian tidak perlu membawa dompet untuk berkencan karena semua akan dibayar olehnya. Pergi dan pulang sekolah dengan mobil pribadinya. Berbadan atletis karena suka berolahraga. Suka dijuluki 'Anak Tuhan' karena anak-anak sekolah ini akan melihat Siwon serius membaca Alkitabnya di kelas maupun gereja. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki paras tampan. Sayangnya, untuk sementara ini Siwon mengunci hatinya untuk seorang Lee Sungmin, yang langsung ditolak oleh Sungmin karena gadis itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Siwon bisa memaklumi itu.

"Ah- Sungmin-ssi." Panggil Siwon sambil menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku menunggumu. Kyuhyun bilang dia akan sibuk, jadi dia memintaku untuk menemanimu pulang." Jawab Siwon.

"Ah- arraseo. Gomawo. Tapi, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Tolak Sungmin halus.

"Tidak. Bagaimanapun kau itu perempuan, Sungmin-ssi. Akhir-akhir ini ada berita banyak siswi SMA sampai mahasiswi pulangnya tidak selamat karena diperkosa penguntit. Aku tidak mau kalau kau mengalaminya."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ayo, kuantar"

Terjadilah acara Sungmin ditarik oleh Siwon ke mobil laki-laki itu.

"T-terima kasih, Siwon-ssi" ucap Sungmin dengan lirih

"Sama-sama. Senang bisa mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat" balas Siwon sambil tersenyum

Sungmin terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi kepada Siwon.

"A-aku harus masuk ke rumah, sepertinya ibuku sudah menunggu" kata Sungmin lagi

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa"

"H-hati-hati di jalan.."

Tanpa disadari, seseorang menatap tajam kearah dua orang tadi.

TBC.

Hi! Aku pernah join di ffn dengan meremake novel milik Ilana Tan yang berjudul 'Summer in Seoul', tentunya cast-nya KyuMin. Tapi aku lupa pass-nya hue ;-;

Ini ff pertamaku di akun ini, mungkin lebih banyak ceritanya dibanding dialognya. Untuk selanjutnya, aku mohon bantuannya dalam cerita ini. *bow*

Bagi yang ingin review, silahkan. Tapi review yang bisa bikin aku 'bangun', maksudnya bikin aku semangat dalam bikin ff ini. Bagi siders gapapa kok, silahkan baca. Tapi aku harap para siders suatu hari nanti dapat mengisi kotak review, terserah mau chapter berapa hihi.

Much love,** wine13706**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Hanged

**Author**: wine13706

**Cast**:

Cho Kyuhyun (N)

Lee Sungmin (Y)

Choi Siwon (N)

Seo Joohyun

And more..

**Genre:** Angst

**Summary**: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Lee Sungmin yang merasa 'digantung' oleh Cho Kyuhyun?

**Note from Author**: jika terjadi kesamaan plot, itu tidak sengaja. Karena saya sempat menonton ini di televisi, entah judulnya apa karena tiba-tiba bosen dan nemu ini. Tapi sisanya aku yang mikirin hehe.

.

.

.

"_T-terima kasih, Siwon-ssi" ucap Sungmin dengan lirih_

"_Sama-sama. Senang bisa mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat" balas Siwon sambil tersenyum_

_Sungmin terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi kepada Siwon._

"_A-aku harus masuk ke rumah, sepertinya ibuku sudah menunggu" kata Sungmin lagi_

"_Baiklah, sampai jumpa"_

"_H-hati-hati di jalan.."_

_Tanpa disadari, seseorang menatap tajam kea rah dua orang tadi._

_._

_._

"Tumben pulang terlambat" ujar sebuah suara berat yang langsung membuat Sungmin berhenti seketika.

"_O-oppa_.."

Orang yang dipanggil '_Oppa_' oleh Sungmin tadi langsung tersenyum.

"Tidak rindu pada saudaramu ini?"

"DONGHAE _OPPA_!"

Sungmin langsung memeluk pria yang merupakan saudara terdekatnya, Lee Donghae.

Lee Donghae. Asalnya dari Mokpo, memang agak jauh dari Seoul. Donghae merupakan anak dari adik ayah Sungmin, yang memiliki perusahaan terbesar di Mokpo. Donghae dulunya juga sempat menjadi dancer karena menari merupakan mimpi terbesarnya. Ayahnya sangat mendukungnya, meskipun tak jarang ayahnya meminta Donghae untuk meneruskan perusahaannya, mengingat Donghae adalah orang terdekat ayahnya selain ibunya. Saat Donghae berhasil lulus dari seleksi ajang dance, ayahnya merupakan orang pertama yang bahagia mendengar kabar tersebut. Namun, takdir berkata lain, ayah Donghae meninggal beberapa bulan kemudian karena serangan jantung yang tiba-tiba kambuh lagi setelah beberapa tahun. Donghae yang mendengar kabar tersebut sangat terpukul atas kejadian itu, dan sebagai rasa terima kasih sekaligus permintaan maaf, Donghae akhirnya meneruskan perusahaan milik ayahnya, dan menikahi sekretarisnya yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk.

_Back._

Donghae membalas pelukan—tiba-tiba dari Sungmin itu.

"Eunhyuk _unnie_ mana?" Tanya Sungmin

"Ada di dalam, dan jangan terlalu banyak mengganggunya, nanti _anak_nya terganggu juga" jawab Donghae sambil terkekeh.

Sungmin menyatukan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, membentuk huruf 'O' yang berarti '_aku mengerti!_' dan langsung masuk ke rumahnya.

Saat masuk ke rumah, Sungmin menemukan Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit, mengandung calon anak pertama Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"_Unnie_!" panggil Sungmin dan langsung di balas senyuman oleh Eunhyuk.

"Sungminnie! Ternyata kamu makin manis ya! _Unnie_ jadi tidak menyesal untuk datang kemari, deh, karena Sungmin yang cantik sekaligus manis ada di rumah" gombal Eunhyuk secara hiperbolis.

"_Unnie_~" gerutu Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Heish, sudah mandi sana. Sudah malam, bau. Nanti _anak_ku menangis di dalam sini" canda Eunhyuk

"Heuh~ padahal ingin menyapa _anak_ unnie, yasudah. Tapi nanti aku mau cerita ya!" teriak Sungmin sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya

.

.

Setelah mandi, Sungmin mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna pink favoritnya dan pergi menuju ruang keluarga, dimana ada Eunhyuk yang masih setia duduk di sofa.

"_Unnie_~" panggil Sungmin pelan

"Ah, Minnie. Sini sini" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk daerah sofa yang kosong untuk Sungmin duduki

Lalu Sungmin duduk di sofa itu, disebelah Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa hm?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil melihat Sungmin yang agak murung

"Begini.. Aku menyukai seseorang, tapi seperti bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia menyukai perempuan lain, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat. Setelah bertemu perempuan itu, hubunganku dan dia jadi renggang." Curhat Sungmin, sambil menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis.

Eunhyuk yang paham akan keadaan Sungmin, langsung memeluk Sungmin, namun tidak menghimpit perut buncitnya itu.

"Jangan ditahan. Menangislah, tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini. Donghae dan yang lainnya sudah ada di kamar" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengelus punggung gadis yang sudah ia anggap adik ini

Lalu terdengarlah suara tangisan Sungmin yang ada di ruangan ini.

.

.

"Terima kasih, _unnie_.. Berkatmu aku jadi lega, seperti tidak ada beban, aku harap aku bisa terus seperti ini" kata Sungmin sambil mengusap air matanya lalu tersenyum

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau Minnie senang, _unnie_ juga ikut senang. Teruslah tersenyum, ne?" kata Eunhyuk lalu mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan sayang

Sungmin mengangguk dan menguap.

"_Unnie_, aku mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan ya, takutnya besok terlambat. _Unnie_ juga tidur, kalau terlambat tidur, kasihan bayinya" kata Sungmin pelan

"Iya, tunggu _aegya_ mengantuk ya" kata Eunhyuk sambil cekikikan

"Baiklah, benar ya sampai aegya mengantuk!" kata Sungmin dengan penuh selidik

"Iya, adik bawel!"

"Huh! _Jaljayo_, _unnie_!"

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya, Yongsan High School.**_

"Ya, pelajaran saya selesai pada hari ini. Silahkan beristirahat."

"Hormat kepada guru!"

"_Kamsahamnida_, _seonsaengnim_!"

Murid-murid akhirnya bisa bergerak bebas setelah 3 jam berkutat dengan buku sejarah yang—memang menurut mereka membosankan itu. Sekarang para murid di kelas 2-B sedang melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan. Ada yang ke kantin, ada yang berkumpul untuk bermain sesuatu, ada sekumpulan wanita penggosip—bisa jadi gosip tentang idola mereka ataupun anak-anak disekolah ini, bahkan ada yang sedang membaca buku untuk ulangan lusa. Tapi tidak dengan Sungmin, ia sekarang sedang duduk memandang pemandangan yang ada di jendela. Sungmin memang suka duduk di kursi dekat jendela, agar ia tidak bosan memandangi pemandangan disitu. Apalagi pemandangan jendela itu menggambarkan keadaan di lapangan.

"Sungmin-ah, ke kantin yuk!" ajak seorang gadis yang memakai name tag Seo Jiyeon.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak lapar. Kalau mau ke kantin, kesana saja" tolak Sungmin halus

"Baiklah, kalau lapar, susul aku ya!"

"Okay!"

Sungmin menghela nafas kasar, entah kenapa ia merasa kalut sekali hari ini. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun lagi. Padahal ia belum bertemu Kyuhyun hari ini. Sungmin memandang ke jendela lagi, dan matanya bertemu dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang memberikan sebuah kotak kepada gadis yang bernama Seo Joohyun itu.

Sesak.

Itu yang Sungmin rasakan. Rasanya ia ingin sekali ke atap sekolah lalu menjatuhkan dirinya, agar ia merasa bebas dari semua beban yang ia tanggung. Tapi rasanya itu tak mungkin, karena jika gagal, besoknya ia akan dipermalukan oleh anak-anak sekolah terkait kejadian itu. Sungmin menggeleng. Tidak, jangan sampai. Itu namanya bunuh diri. Biarlah ia menahan rasa ini sampai ada waktu untuk melepasnya.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah telah tiba. Sungmin memasukkan buku-buku miliknya kedalam tas, lalu segera pergi menuju keluar kelas. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang menunggu seseorang, ketika Sungmin berusaha melewati Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Ayo pulang bersama!"

'_Jangan sekarang, Tuhan…_'

Ingin rasanya Sungmin pergi sejauh beribu-ribu mil dari Kyuhyun. Ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Ia masih sakit hati karena pemandangan tadi.

"A-ayo"

Hanya kata itu yang bisa Sungmin ucapkan. Suara hatinya dikalahkan dengan suara mulutnya untuk saat ini.

Dari saat perjalanan dari sekolah menuju rumahnya, Sungmin tidak membuka mulutnya. Bukan kesal, ia sakit hati. Sungmin tegaskan ia sakit hati.

"Ming?"

"…."

"Ming?"

"…."

"Jawab ketika aku memanggilmu"

"Y-ya?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan takut.

"Kenapa kau terkesan menghindariku beberapa hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara datar

'_Bukannya terbalik, kau menghindariku dengan Seohyun seakan-akan kau takut aku bertemu dengan gadis itu_'

Sungmin sudah benar-benar dipuncaknya. Ia sekarang mulai merasa kesal karena Kyuhyun memojokkannya seperti orang yang tidak punya salah.

"Aku permisi, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_" ujar Sungmin dengan suara dinginnya, lalu berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Ya! Sungmin-ah! Ya—!" suara Kyuhyun terputus di pendengaran Sungmin karena Sungmin tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Sebenarnya, tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Sungmin telah menangis dalam hati sedari mereka berjalan menuju rumah.

.

**TBC.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo! Aku balik lagi! Makasih yang udah review ff aku yang abal ini. Awalnya aku minder pas ff ini di publish, padahal ini cuma keisengan belaka. Ternyata banyak dari kalian yang review dan pada bilang 'Kyuhyun gak peka', 'Kasian Sungminnya', dan sebagainya. Dan beberapa dari kalian menyemangati aku buat bikin ff ini. Sekali lagi makasih! *bow*

Makasih buat kalian yang ikutin, favorit, dan review ff ini. Aku buka e-mail dan terharu/? pas kalian melakukan itu.

Dan aku mau bilang, ffn aku gak bisa dibuka pake internet dirumah. Aku pake FirstMedia, dan ffn di provider ini di block karena mengandung unsur yang anuanu. Aku buka ffn pake wifi sekolah, jadi aku akan update saat bahan mentah udah jadi dan siap di publish pake wifi sekolah. Setelah aku bikin ff ini, kegiatan aku mulai padat lagi, ada bimbel untuk ujian tanggal 7 dan 11 kemarin di SMAN 81 Jakarta (sekolah aku bukan disana anyway kkk), persiapan wisuda kakak kelas, dsb. Jadi aku minta maaf kalau late update….

Sekali lagi, terima kasih! Aku sayang kalian! :D

-**wine13706**


End file.
